1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus and, in particular, to an image taking apparatus which allows customization of a design and arrangement of an operations device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following are examples of devices which have been proposed to allow customization of design and arrangement of an operation portion by freely arranging switches on a touch panel, by changing a shape of a sensing region using a touch panel divided into blocks over a screen, and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-310944 describes a technology in which it is possible to record a portion of captured images as an icon.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-344168 describes a technology in which it is possible to freely arrange switches on a touch panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-36492 describes a technology in which it is possible to freely arrange switches on an LCD so as to match elastically deforming switches.